Remixed Heavy Machine Gun
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.4.0|efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2)|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 100 (max 200) (no default)|mobility = Base and UP1: *100 *55 (weight) *16 (post-15.3.0) UP2: *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = Base and UP1: UP2: |range = Base and UP1: UP2: |theme = Military-themed|cost = *340 *250 (UP1) *255 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.4.0 update. It is a multiplayer-usable counterpart of the Default Heavy Machine Gun. Appearance It has an all gray color, with a very large drum clip. It is very cumbersome and thick. Strategy The Heavy Machine Gun has good damage, high rate of fire, high capacity, and low mobility. Tips * This gun, due to its low mobility, causes its users to walk slowly, making it a poor choice when on the run. When not in use, use a weapon with a higher mobility, such as a melee weapon. * Make sure to stick to cover while using this weapon, its low mobility makes it impractical for strafing. * This does not perform well in long ranges. Use this in close to medium range due to its lack of a scope. * When you are about to reload, reload in a remote spot, due to its slow reloading time. ** If somebody found you reloading, immediately switch to a different weapon, as long as it is efficient enough to beat the player. * Fully maximize this weapon's upgrade in case you want to watch its accuracy fly. * Since it does not have a scope, use this up to medium ranges for less-complicated duels. * Remember, this weapon has no cartridge supply by default (100/0) so keep in mind for conserving capacity. * Aim for the head to save ammo and faster kills. * This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players, just note that you aren't really very mobile yourself. * It is ideal for tearing down enemy armor. * Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. Counters * Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. ** However, note that this weapon can deal considerable damage and could be used in long ranges of around 200m in the hands of experienced players. * Engage the user while they are reloading, as it slow reloads makes them open for attacks. * Use a weapon with a higher mobility to outflank the user. * Use high damage weapons such as the Circus Cannon or the Eye of Ra. * Any one shot kill weapons can be proven victorious. * Ambush these players from behind or catch them off guard. * Disorient player with area-damage weapons like the Adamant Bomber. * If this is really giving you trouble, avoid the line of sight and try to flank them, as it buys you time to kill them. * Do not assume that just because it looks exactly like the Heavy Machine Gun he is hacking, since it is a completely different weapon despite the similar looks. Trivia * It is based on the M240B but it also has one feature of the Ultimax 100 too: the drum design. ** The M240B is real life would be considered a "squad automatic weapon" or a light machine gun. The "Heavy Machine Gun" title would only be applied to machine guns firing a heavy anti-material rifle cartridge. ** Unlike the real world variant which fires quite quickly, the in-game weapon fires slower than in real life. * Unlike the Default counterpart, it is a Primary weapon, hence its real-world counterpart's weapon type. * It is one of the handful of weapons whose accuracy increases upon upgrading. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Event Set Category:Rare